1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog to digital converter (ADC) that provides synchronous sampling and time-multiplexed output. The present invention further relates to a folded mixer with gain control.
2. Related Art
The growing market for wireless voice-over-IP, network gaming, and internet services has fueled the demand for compact, low-power, low-cost wireless LAN (WLAN) solutions suitable for battery-operated handheld devices such as cell phones, PDAs, and portable gaming consoles. The majority of conventional WLAN devices operate in the unlicensed 2.4 GHz band and implement the IEEE 802.11 b/g standards. However, spectral crowding at 2.4 GHz and the abundance of unlicensed bandwidth at 5 GHz has resulted in greater demand for dual-band WLAN products that also support IEEE 802.11a.
Therefore, it would be desirable to implement a 0.18 μm CMOS, dual-band IEEE 802.11a/b/g WLAN SoC designed for low-power, reduced area embedded applications.